


(he controls the weather)

by amosanguis



Series: Episode & Movie Tags/AUs [43]
Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Moana (2016)
Genre: Everything is (kinda) Beautiful and Nothing (really) Hurts, Gen, Maui is Pudge, we need more pudge!maui fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: The stories fade to myth then to legend in just a few generations. But none of that keeps Maui from Moana’s kin.





	(he controls the weather)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a write-and-post, so I apologize now for any mistakes.

-z-

 

The stories fade to myth then to legend in just a few generations. But none of that keeps Maui from Moana’s kin.

At first, they all point to the sky – at the too-large hawk that swoops down low to squawk at them and their sails – but then, less and less, they stop looking _up_. So Maui starts taking to the ocean.

And it’s there that he meets Lilo – so small and so, so young – her head cradled against her arms as she sobs. It’s not a difficult thing, reading human grief; not when they wear it so openly. So, after a brief argument, Maui convinces the ocean to come in just a little bit sooner, and wrap up little Lilo, who wears her however-many-great-grandmother’s face, in a tender embrace, as he himself nips at her toes.

Lilo, sniffling still, giggles at the sensation – and it’s a sound that takes Maui _back_ , so he does it again and again.

“Are you hungry?” Lilo asks, her child’s lisp slurring the words just slightly before she wanders away from the water’s edge just long enough to grab at a brown paper sack. Out of it, she pulls a sandwich and feeds it piece by delicious piece to Maui – it’s peanut butter, if Maui’s taste buds are to be believed, and he revels in every bite.

When the sandwich is gone, Maui dances between Lilo’s legs, doing little figure-eights until she’s giggling again. Then there’s a voice from on high, calling for Lilo.

“I have to go,” she says. But she’s only two steps gone before she turns back to Maui and says, “Wait! You need a name.” Lilo puts a finger to her cheek as she thinks hard about it – then she nods to herself and points at Maui and, with all the authority a child can muster, declares, “Pudge. Your name is Pudge.”

Maui doesn’t even try to argue, just swims in tight, delighted circles.

And if that day over all of Hawai’i is milder, if the sun shone just a little bit brighter – well, none but the ocean could accuse Pudge of anything at all.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
